halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nathan Ford
(Formerly) :* (Formerly) * :* |rank = * (2557-2560) * (2560-2564) * (2564-2568)|specialty = Sniper|battles = *Battle of San Andreas *Mission to Taz *Battle of Cipher City *Battle for The Village *Battle of Serpent *Battle for Lost Honor *Battle of Surgeon|status = Deceased}}Nathan Anthony Ford ( : 09876-54321-NF) in the and served under Delta-8 during the Post War Era. He enlisted into the in 2563 due to his the events at The Village and was placed on Fireteam Titan with Ace Fisher and later on Shield Team under Kyle-A245's command. Early Years Born on the colony world of Oasis, Nathan Ford was the son of Joshua and Ashley Ford and was the middle child to his older brother Jason and younger sister Ruby. While Nathan was growing up, he was very protective of his sister and would some times be and threaten her boyfriend John. Nathan was also known to be an bit of an intellectual and wasn't afraid to show it along with his physical prowess. Though no where near the levels of physical as Jason, Nathan was still able to show his strips and got him a scholarship to Madsen University on the other half of the continent. While in college, Nathan met and eventually married a woman named Gwen Darcy and together lived in Sierra with Nathan's family. However, after the war ended, Nathan learned that his father was killed in late 2554 while on . Nathan then enlisted into the UNSC in 2557. Post War Era Sometime after his graduation, Ford joined the ODSTs and was assigned to Delta-8 as the team's sniper. Ford was joined by Pvt. Williams and Cpl. Danielle Garrison and was placed under the command of Lt Michelson. Battle of San Andreas The team was stationed to San Andreas' east array station to fortified the location as a potential attack was immanent. Around 2 PM, the station came under attack by a Covenant assault with main defense killed. As the Covenant pushed back the ODSTs, they were joined by Alpha-4 but were continuously pushed back to the main compound and towards the outskirts of town. Once at the outskirts, the area came under attack by a large assault team of Covenant and bombed the area. The teams engaged the Covenant head on with a gausshog but were unable to hold the area and were forced into the city to warn to UNSC of the invasion. Battle of Downtown San Andreas At noon on June 23, 2558, Alpha-4 and Delta-8 were sent into Ivory Square to engage a large Covenant assault happening, while spartans deployed nearby to assist in the defenses. The ODSTs held a small grid of the area before however, the Covenant captured a bank and the main hospital building of the city. The ODSTs were then pushed further back to the Star Light Hotel and the UNSC Communications Tower. While Alpha-4 was able to hold the hotel's top floor, Ford and Delta-8 lost the communications tower and watched it go up in flames. The teams then reunited in a defense of a nearby subway system along with some army troopers. However, within time, several suicide squads engaged the west entrance and bombed it, killing the army soldiers. The ODSTs then fortified the location, but were overwhelmed when the Covenant launched an attack with several wraiths and banshees. Like the Communication Tower, the subway entrance went up in flames and the ODSTs fled into the tunnels. While in the lower depths of the city, the team encountered several drones and jackal patrols alike and came across a lost marine squad, dubbed "Armor Squad". The group then found a drone hive and attacked using the last of their heavy weapons, but were able to kill the hive with grenades and other explosives. The team pressed on and found the 14th Street Terminal, and exited through there and reunited with UNSC territory after two days in the tunnels. Operation: Sunrise Ford along with other marine snipers joined Steven-A231 and other Alpha Team members to do recon on a Covenant outpost residing in the outskirts of the city. While two spartans went to place charges, Ford and other marines were led by Elizabeth-A221 and picked out key locations for UNSC snipers and targets for the following morning. Delta-8 were paired with Oscar Team for the initial attack on the Covenant outpost. Ford and Garrison were placed on the top of the center mountain while Michelson and Williams along with two other spartans cleared the outpost that the elites captured during the opening assault of the battle. With the island recaptured, Delta-8 and Oscar were sent to the upper cliffside to assist in the last assault on the Covenant in the local area and capture the outpost. The teams were successful and the Covenant were cleared out. That night, the outpost of Little Rock came under attack by a massive Covenant attack force and engaged the main defensive cannon. The cannon was soon off-line and Delta-8 were sent to assist the ground teams to stop the attack. While Ford's squad were in a warthog clearing out the area, Ford took up a sniping position and cover the squad. However, several elites were able to slip past the outpost's defenses and broke into the facility. Delta-8 then entered the last falcon and escaped the facility just as it went up in flames in under twenty minutes. Assault on High Command Being redeployed to High Command to run security for the station, Delta-8 arrived in the area on the 6th of July and fortified the main gate. However, on the 19th of the month, the area was placed under attack by three CCS-class battlecruisers and the area was compromised. After Ford got the politicians to the top floor for safety, he placed himself at a nearby window and picked off the Covenant forces. After a few hours of the defense, Quebec Team entered the fray and cleared the main area. However, a squad was able to infiltrate the main atrium and attacked Ford. While Ford was able to hold off the assault, he was wounded by a needler round to the leg. However, before he was about to be killed, he was saved by Quebec Team and helped the spartans escort the politicians out and away from the base. The ODSTs and spartans the pushed the Covenant back and were able to clear a pathway for an evacuation route and let falcons and pelicans entered the area and got everyone out and alive. Mission to Taz Deploying to the city of Taz to either confirm and debunk possible rumors of a Covenant terrorist attack. While Ford and Michelson were in the woods surrounding the city while Williams and Garrison were in the city with other agents. While exploring the wilderness, Ford came across a spirit drop ship with three elites getting a havoc nuke from an Insurrectionist. While two elites left in the spirit, the elite with the nuke began to run towards the city and the Insurgent fled into the woods. While Michelson warned the rest of the squad, Ford took after the Insurgent and tacked and arrested him. Michelson interrogated the Insurgent who told him that the elite was going to destroy then entire city. Ford was then sent ahead to track down the elite while the entire city went into a lockdown while the UNSC hunted down the Sangheili. Ford met with the rest of the squad and entered the swears where they encountered the elite. Though he threatened to activate the nuke, Ford shot him in the shoulder, ran up and kicked him in the shoulder, and stabbed him in the mouth with his knife. Garrison then called off the lockdown and the team was rewarded for their bravery. Battle of Cipher City Deploying to the city of Cipher on the colony world of Vixel just three years after the Battle of San Andreas to stop a minor rebellion in the city. Delta-8 was sent to the city to secure the Cultural District of the city with another ODSTs battalion with them as Insurgents were said to be striking in force. While walking in the streets, several ODSTs were killed by Insurrectionist snipers, but were killed by Ford and Garrison and soon the squads were surrounded by Insurgents and pinned down in a nearby market. While the teams were pinned down, Ford was able to take out some of the Insurgents inside the buildings and soon with Williams found a way to higher ground. Delta-8 then reached a higher elevation and took out the Insurgents coming into the area and were then enforced with UNSC reinforcements. The team then moved through the buildings of the city and attacked some Insurrectionist controlled areas. The team was able to also point out several key locations for LZs for UNSC forces and soon pushed the Insurgents out of the city and away from the area. Battle for the Village Delta-8 and Ford were sent to the orbiting station entitled "The Village" for medical reasons and to be restore weapons and ammunition and needed rest. While the team was asleep, the station came under attack by an unknown Insurrectionist ship. Though the orbital defenses were able to keep the ship at bay, several fighters and boarding craft attacked the station and entered the facility. Delta-8 were called to arms and engaged the insurgents realizing it was the Coalition of the New Earth Government. The ODSTs were sent to Hanger Bay 5-A to stop several Insurgents from entering the facility via stolen pelicans. The team was able to destroy the pelican's guns but at the cost of several other marines and soon, the troops came out. While the team was clearing out the leader of the squad emerged, a Spartan. He said no words and attacked Michelson with a machete and killed several marines with it. While Michelson fought the rogue spartan, Ford and Delta-8 finished off the Insurgents just to see Michelson die by the spartan strangling him. The spartan then turned around and detonated charges, sucking out many soldiers into space including Garrison and Williams. The spartan was then picked up by a pelican and left the station as Ford was the only survivor. Spartan-IV Career In 2563, Ford learned that his wife Gwen was killed along with his unborn child by Insurrectionist and due to his entire squad's death, enlisted into the Spartan-IV Program. After his training was complete, he was placed on Fireteam Titan and was joined by Ace Fisher. Battle of Serpent Deploying along with Titan, Fisher and Ford were sent to the planet Serpent to investigate a possible Covenant discovery in the area of Norground Research Station. The team deployed and were soon engaged by Covenant forces upon reaching the area. The team survived the opening salvos but were ambushed by Covenant and all sides and were pinned down. Breaking away from the attack, Fisher was able to slip behind the Covenant line and ascended the cliff while Ford and Richardson cover Silva while he led a distraction. Fisher reached the top and killed off the remain Covenant while the three other members of Titan cleared the ground. The team then proceeded forward and towards the station. Once arriving at the station, the team cleared the outer courtyard, with Fisher and Ford guarding the main entrance. A few more Covenant drop ships came in and attack the station but were denied entrance by Fisher and Ford on several occasions. Soon Silva and Richardson returned and called in there evacuation bird. While the team fended off the rest of the Covenant, the team's pelican came and picked up the team. Battle of Denzel Being redeployed to the city of Denzel, Titan and additional UNSC forces were sent in to clear the highlands rooftops and to clear out drones and jackals pinning down a few squads. The team went through the rooftops and cleared buildings of Covenant and pressed onward and found a drone hive under them. The spartans then engage almost the entire hive and burned the floor and soon the building down to the ground. After the building fell down, the spartans proceeded forward and found a group of civilians trying to escape. The team then brought the group to a local evac point, however, the team did have to engage several teams of the brute led Covenant faction. Once at the point, the civilians left while the spartans cleared the pad for an escort to land nearby. The following day, the team ran a small attack run on a nearby Covenant facility used as a hanger for banshee deployment. The team engaged the outside permitter of the base and soon the main staging area were Fisher and Ford destroyed several banshees and repair crews. The base was soon destroyed the the fleet left due to heavy UNSC offensives around the planet as well. Battle of Lost Honor One of the last two sub-fleets of the Fleet of Regretful Redemption, the Fleet of Lost Honor was commanded by Admiral Ripa ‘Sroam and his Corvette, Honorable Embassy. Using coordinates from The Great Demise Shield Team and the UNSC Rio found the fleet and quickly engaged it with the help of Battle Group Typhoon. Blowing off the bridge of the Honorable Embassy, Shield team infiltrated the bridge and sent ‘Sroam out into deep space. Spartans Fisher, Jones, and Ford secured any intel on Ship Master Zaz 'Vadem, the last sub-commander of Krudom, while Spartans Avery, Salvos and Kyle secured the rest of the fleet and prepped elites for interrogation. After constant interrogation, several elites gave up Zaz’s position along with several pieces of hard evidence for his location. The UNSC Rio and Battle Group Typhoon returned to Earth, prepped and were on their way along with Foxtrot team and two members of Orange Team, Clark-055 and Thomas-012. Battle of Surgeon Final Assault Locating Zaz ‘Vadem around a human colony of Surgeon, Shield Team along with the UNSC Rio, Hammer of Dawn, Sunrise, and the Raven’s Nest attacked the fleet and prepared to attack the fleet. Foxtrot Team and Orange Team were deployed to deal with enemy fighters, while Shield Team attacked the flagship, Speaker of Truth. Easily boarding thanks to heavy fire from the Rio and Hammer of Dawn, Shield split up with Spartans Avery, Fisher, and Salvos attacking the core to destroy the ship while Kyle and Spartans Jones and Ford attacked the bridge and engaged ‘Vadem. Instead of easily killing ‘Vadem, Kyle used no weapons to kill the Sangheili and almost killed him, until it was revealed that Zaz had a bomb strapped to him which could destroy the whole ship. Kyle then ordered Shield Team to retreat but the trap had sprung and the core room was locked down wit no escape and Ford and Jones became severely wounded. With all of Shield demanding that Kyle kill Zaz, he could, so Nathan Ford, using a magnum, shot Zaz in the face killing him and setting off the bomb. Kyle said that he was proud of everyone on Shield and he was happy to know such brave humans. And like that, Shield Team was gone forever. Psych-Interviews Personality Nathan Ford could be described as gruff, protective, worrisome and has a high anxiety ever since he was a little kid. Nathan's anxiety has most definitely comes from the loss of his father and wife and unborn child along with his dealings as a soldier. Nathan was known to be gruff and protective around his younger sister, Ruby, during their early childhood and teenage years due to his constant worry of her and her choices, even if they were good ones. Since joining the UNSC, Nathan's anxiety and and protective nature had grown to span his entire team and sees them more as family. Nathan is also extremely easily aggravated and pushed to his limits to the extreme on a daily basis. Nathan's gruff perspective on life only comes from his loss of family and friends throughout his lifetime. Though his home was never hit by the Covenant, he still is always concerned for his home and rest of his family back there. Physical Appearance Nathan Ford could be described as a man with short black hair with a short, but obvious beard to complete it. He had brown eyes with a rugged face and attached earlobes. Ford was also known for his less than average height standing in at 6ft 11in with armor on, making him the same height as . Nathan was also known to wear sunglasses and to shield his eyes from anyone, on or off mission for unknown reasons. Nathan had an average build all his life and wasn't to physical as a younger child, but still held his own in battle. Ford was known for being a master at stealth and quick movements during the battle and even afterwards. Due to this, he earned the nickname: Viper and used it in the early days of his Spartan career. Ford's stamina was also remarkable, being able to hold off an attack for hours as seen in several of his engagements. He is also strong enough to withstand a vacuum of space for thirty seconds by a simple bar. Quotes Confirmed Kills Least to Greatest Hunters: 15 Drones: 56 Brutes: 132 Humans: 633 Jackals: 1,572 Elites: 1,819 Grunts: 2,086 Total Kills: 6,313 (2558-2658)Category:SPARTAN-IV Category:Shield Team Category:BEN THE BESTverse Category:ODST